


Boyfriend Alex x Reader

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Warning: this part is a lemon, which means it contains sexual content. If you don’t like this sort of things then please turn back now. If you do like then enjoy the reading.





	Boyfriend Alex x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this part is a lemon, which means it contains sexual content. If you don’t like this sort of things then please turn back now. If you do like then enjoy the reading.

You were laying on your bed listening to music when a soft tap on your window was heard. You look in its direction and see a shadow on the other side of the window. You took your headphones off and walk by the window looking through the glass, seeing the face of your boyfriend. You open the window and let him in.

“Alex, what are you doing here? If my father sees you, you’re as good as dead!” you whispered, trying to sound stern at the same time. He climbed inside of your bedroom, hugging you as soon as his feet touched the ground.

“Don’t worry babe, he won’t see me if I don’t leave your room. Besides, I thought you’d be happy to see me.” He says the last part faking a pout. You hug back and kiss his cheek.

“Of course I’m happy to see you, is just that I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Hearing this he smiles sweetly at you and leans in, kissing you. You could feel the cold metal of his lip piercing and kiss back with the same passion as him. He embraced your waist pushing you against the wall, blocking your escape.

“You can’t run now.” He says with a smirk plastered on his face.

“I wasn’t intending to.” You replay with a smirk of your own. You tangle your fingers in his soft locks of hair and pull his face down to meet yours again, in a kiss. You can feel him smiling to the kiss, pulling you out of the wall and guiding you to the bed. He turns around sitting on the edge of the bed pulling you on top of him so that you could straddle him. He draws his tongue through your bottom lip, biting ever so softly at the end, a silent request for you to let him in. Opening your mouth, you let him play with your thong. For both of your disappointment, you two break the kiss gasping for the much precious air.

You lean in resting your forehead with his, smiling down at him. He snuggles closes to you kissing your lips gently and taking his kisses in a trail to your cheek, your jaw, and then your neck where he takes his time finding your sweet spot, making sure to leave some hickey on his way, so that everyone could see that you were already taken. He would never admit it, although you could see it plainly, that he was really jealous of other boys ever looked at you in a “more than friends” way. You liked that part of him though because he always tried to take you to a desert corridor to make sure all your attention was on him and kissing you so that you only looked at him. 

The two of you were busy kissing and snuggling closer to each other that you almost miss the faint call of your name coming from downs stairs. You jolt upright almost falling to the floor if it wasn’t for his strong grip on your waist. You pull him off your bed, signaling him to be quiet, and guiding him to the bathroom connected to your room. You push him inside, just in time to see your father opening your bedroom’s door while you’re closing the bathroom.

“Shouldn’t you be already in bed?” asks your father.

“I was going to go to sleep now, dad.” You say scootering to your bed.

“You’re going to sleep in those?” he says pointing to your clothes with a raised eyebrow. Your clothes are baggy. But since you weren’t expecting to go out you simply put an old sweater and some leggings you had put on the side for your lazy-days. Damn, he’d caught on to my lie. I’ve to think something fast, you thought.

“They’re comfortable.” You blurted out almost too fast for your own taste. I hope he buys it, you think to yourself. To your own disbelieve he only shrugged his shoulders, said “Good night” and left, closing the door behind him. 

You let out a shaky sigh and make your way to the bathroom opening the door and letting Alex out. As soon as the door was fully open Alex launched at you, littering your face with kisses and bear hugging you.

“I told you I wouldn’t get caught.” He says grinning softly at you. 

“Barely…” you smile and lean in kissing him again. He pushes you back to the bed, taking your sweater on the way, you put your arms around your breast to try to cover them.

“No bra?” he hums taking your arms out of the way. “No need to be shy, beautiful, it isn’t our first time.”

“I’m more comfortable without one, and it’s cold.” You say shivering and pointing to the still open window. He gets the message and walks to your window closing it and returning to your side running his hands softly up and down your torso. He lays you on the bed hovering over you while kissing your neck. 

“My father may come back again…” you try to say but a moan interrupts you when Alex attacks you sweet spot whit soft bites.

“Then we should be quiet. You think you can manage that, babe?” he says teasingly liking from your neck down to your breasts. You shudder and slowly shake your head “yes.” Running your hands through his body you take off his t-shirt, throwing it into an unknown corner. Wrapping your legs around his waist you roll your body on top of his. He looks at you, grinning, while you kiss his neck like he did to you before.

“Looks like my little kitten as grown claws!” he says in a low and deep voice at your hear making you shiver.

“I may be shy around other people, but we’re alone here. The only person that is going to see this side of me is you. I don’t need to hold back.” You trail you small kisses and licks down to his chest and abdomen, trailing your nails behind them. He hums softly and pulls your face back up to meet his in a heated kiss. You can feel him trying to take off your leggings, so you push his hands back to the mattress and pull off from the kiss.

“No…” you whisper lowly “let me try something today…” he puts his arms under his head and smiles at you, an invitation to continue whatever you wanted to do. You continue your trail of kisses down to the waistband of his skinny jeans and start to unbuckle his double belt. After that you get out of bed and take off his red converse putting them on the floor and proceeding in taking off his jeans with a bit of his help, throwing them into the small pile of discarded clothes. You climb back on top of him, looking at his boxers to see a noticeable bulge on them. 

“Someone’s excited.” You say making an innocent face. He grunts a bit.

“Babe… I may not be able to hold back if you keep that up…” he growls out in a low voice. You giggle lightly and take off his boxers slowly, still teasing him, his penis springing up as if asking for attention. Grabbing his penis gently you slowly start pumping it up and down earning a few muffled grunts out of him. You got closer to his penis, giving it an experimental lick, this was going to be the first time you ever gave him a blow job, even if you two had already had sex a few times together, and you weren’t really sure of what to do, how to please him, without hurting him. You started liking since the base until you reach his rosy tip liking the slit before putting him into your warm mouth. You knew you weren’t hurting him for the small grunts and moans that he was rewarding you with. So you kept going up and down on him, swirling your tongue in his slit whenever you came up just to engulf him back in your mouth. After a few times of doing this, he started to trust his hips forward making you gag and came back up for air. 

“Sorry babe… but you feel… so fucking… good around me…” he says panting lightly. 

“It’s ok, but be still…” you say leaning in to kiss him. He simply hummed and you go back down on him taking him back while still pumping what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, looking up at him to see him with his head thrown back in to the pillows and his fists gripping tightly the bed sheets, making you hum in content for knowing you were doing a good job, making him moan so loud that he had to bite his knuckles to prevent too much noise for your parents that were two rooms from yours. 

“I’m going to explode if you keep doing that…” he purrs while pulling you out of him, a thin trail of saliva still connecting your mouth to his manhood. “And I want to cum inside of you.” He says huskily on your ear. 

“Do you have condoms with you?” you ask seeing him leaving the bed and going to where his jeans were, taking off his wallet and a condom out of it. He comes back to the bed, opening the condom and sliding it down his erect penis, slick with your saliva. He kisses you again, pushing you under him. 

“This must leave…” he says, pulling your leggings off, kissing up your left leg starting in your ankle and reaching your throbbing core, passing it without giving it attention and doing the same to your other leg, this time however when he reaches your panties he took them out while giving light kisses to your belly. He puts your thighs on his shoulders to have a better access to your now dripping core.

“You’re so wet, just for me babe…” he says liking and sucking on your clit, making you arch more your back and moan. He keeps liking your entrance adding one finger inside of you making you let out a moan while he keeps moving and curling his finger inside you adding another one after a while. He took his fingers out, hearing a disappointed sigh out of you and a surprised one when he pushed his tongue inside of you. His hot breath on your clit making you moan in pleasure and thrust your hips in his direction, the pleasure that his tongue piercing was giving you was so good that you couldn’t take it anymore, coming in to his mouth, biting your hand to prevent the scream of his name that was going to escape from your mouth. He kept sucking and licking your juices putting you then back on the bed and licking his lips, which were still dripping with the effect of your orgasm.

He moves up to your lips kissing you hungrily, you could still taste yourself on him.

He grips your hips, still kissing you, and pushes inside of you, hitting you deep and hard. You arch your back off of the bed touching your chest with his and moaning into the kiss. He pulls out trailing is kisses to your neck and pushes back in keeping ramming into you at a steady pace, while kissing, licking and biting on your neck. You put your legs around his waist pulling him even deeper inside of you making you squeeze his penis in your core, making him moan into your neck and go faster and harder.

“You’re so tight babe…” he says going down to your breast sucking on your hard buds and groping them with one of his hands, the other going around your waist pulling you closer to him. You were trying to hold your moans as to not awake your parents but the intensity of the pleasure Alex was giving you was too much to make you moan loudly into your hands, which, you had brought to your mouth to try to stifle the moans that were coming from you.

“A-Alex…” you moan out his name to let him know you were getting close. You tangle your hands on his hair bringing him up to meet your lips in a ferocious and fervent kiss.

“I know babe… I’m close too…” he pants out giving an extremely hard trust hitting your sweet spot deep within making you gasp and moan out, taking Alex to keep hitting that spot over and over again until you both came moaning out, kissing each other to keep it down. He trusts a few more times before sliding out of you and getting out of bed throwing the used condom to the trash on your bathroom. 

He returns to the bedroom, picking up his boxers and putting them on, along with the t-shirt, on the way back to the bed to your side laying down next to you nuzzling his face in between your neck and shoulder while spooning you, dragging the bed sheets over your panting forms. You turn your neck to him kissing him lightly on the nose.  
“I love you, Alex…” you say stifling a yawn. He smiles at you.

“I love you too, (Y/N).” He sits down, pulling you with him, sliding his t-shirt down your head dressing you in his oversized t-shirt hugging you afterward kissing the top of your head. “Good night babe.” He says lying with you securely on his arms. 

“Good night.” You say sleepily, falling asleep soon after. 

<<<\----Time skip to morning---->>>

The sun rays entered through the window illuminating the two teenagers sleeping soundly in each other’s arms when a soft knock on the door was heard, but still not loud enough to awake them. 

“(Y/N), are you awake already?” a soft voice says walking into your room, gasping when she sees you two cuddling while sleeping. You mother closes the door and them walks to your bed tapping Alex softly on the shoulder to wake him up. He simply stirs a bit and cuddles you closer to him. She taps him again, this time a little bit more noticeable, making him open his eyes slowly until he notices your mother there and jolts upright.

“Mrs. (Y/L/N)…I was just….I was…” Alex says awkwardly while stuttering. Because of the sudden movement of the mattress, you woke up, looking behind you to see Alex sitting on the bed and then seeing your mother behind him looking at him with an amused face. 

“Mum…” you say also sitting “Please don’t be mad at Alex, it’s my fault and…”  
“Why would I be mad at you two?” your mother interrupts your blabbering, leaving both you and Alex stunned by what she said.  
“You are not?” you ask doubtfully; to which she just nods ‘yes’.  
“But you, young man, should leave before my husband awakes. He may not accept you dating our daughter, but I know you are a good boy, and I know you care for her.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. (Y/L/N) for your trust on me.” Alex says turning to you and giving you a hug, kissing the top of your head.  
“But of course that I hope that you two did it with protection…”  
“Mum!” you say blushing and looking down.  
“Don’t worry Mrs. (Y/L/N) we always do it with protection...” Alex says.  
“Always, so this wasn’t the first?” your mother interrupts. Alex gulp and blushes lightly also looking down. “Haha, I already knew that, there’s no need to stay that flushed. Now you really should leave, my husband may awake at any moment now.” She says walking out, and closing the door.  
“That was awkward…” he says kissing your cheek and getting out of bed to go find his clothes. You only nod, also getting out of bed, going to the bathroom to brush your teeth, he walks to the threshold and leans in.  
“You know, you look really sexy just in my t-shirt.” Walking around you, he hugs you from behind, pulling you to his chest. You giggle and rinse your mouth with fresh water, turning around kissing him.  
“Thanks, sweetie. Although I must say I quite prefer you without a shirt at all.” You say grinning up at him. He chuckles and kisses you again.  
“But I can’t walk around without a shirt now, can I?”  
“You could, but then I’d be jealous with all the girls looking at you…”  
“You would still be the only girl I wanted to look at me, and I would do anything for you to notice me.” He says nuzzling your neck and kissing it softly.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too (Y/N), and I want you to know that I always will.”


End file.
